


Miraculous Ladybug Volleyball AU

by pigasus_099



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Thinks He's Cool, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dork Adrien Agreste, Dorks in Love, Established Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Multi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigasus_099/pseuds/pigasus_099
Summary: Marinette is the captain of the most undefeated volleyball team the 'Ladybugs', which is owned and coached by a woman named Tikki.Adrien is the captain of the volleyball team called the 'Chat Noirs', which is owned and coached by a man named Plagg.Plagg has decided to move his team to Paris, in chances of defeating the undefeated volleyball team the 'Ladybugs', but is that the real reason he wanted to move his team to Paris?Will the 'Ladybugs' be able to defeat the 'Chat Noirs' and keep the title of the most undefeated volleyball team? Or will emotions get in the way?





	Miraculous Ladybug Volleyball AU

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, and don't forget that if you see any grammatically incorrect, or if you have any idea on upcoming chapters, please comment your corrections or ideas and I will look at them!

Marinette woke up on time, which was very rare. Because she liked to oversleep she was constantly late to class, however today was different.

A new volleyball team was coming to Paris! They were known to be incredibly hard to beat, which made them the perfect opponent for Marinette's team. It wasn't really her team, but she was captain. The owner was a kindly woman named Tikki, who also coached the girls, she had named the team the 'Ladybugs' because she was quite fond of ladybugs, and the team was mostly girls, so it fit perfectly.

The 'Ladybugs' would be welcoming the new team at their practice, which was every Monday, Wednsday, and Friday. The practices were all after school, at Collège Françoise Dupont, where Marinette and most of the people on the team went to school. If the games were on a school day, then they would be after school, but they were usually on the weekends.

"Marinette!"

Marinette heard her mother, Sabine call from downstairs in the bakery

"Are you awake yet? I could use some help!"

Marinette groaned, forgetting that she had to do some work in the bakery before she could go to volleyball, after all her volleyball practice wasn't until the afternoon.

"Yes, Maman!" Marinette called back, as she got dressed and did her daily routine,

"I'm coming!"

It was a Saturday, which meant the bakery was going to be pretty busy, and until volleyball, Marinette had to help out. It wan't bad working at the bakery, Marinette really enjoyed it, but she was SO anxious to meet the new volleyball team, every minute that passed seemed like an hour. In the bakery Marinette's job was to be the cashier, and to take order from the customers, she was amazing at the job because she was very positive and sweet, and she made the customers feel welcome in the bakery. 

After about an hour of being the cashier, an unlikely guest stepped through the door, it was Alya! Marinette felt relieved to see Alya walk through the bakery doors, Alya was Marinettes best friend, and an important asset to the team.

"Hey, girl!" Alya said looking at the display cases

"You excited for this afternoon?" Marinette nodded,

"Definitely!"

The bell chimed signaling a new customer, "Well, duty calls" Marinette sighs as Alya steps aside and gives her an apologetic smile.

As Alya stepped aside Marinette wasn't prepared for the customers who walked through the door. In the front was a tall man, with olive skin, short black hair, his eyes were a startling bright green, and he wore a dark grey and black Italian suit, from what Marinette could see, the suit was beautiful and she could tell it was very expensive. Behind the strange man were a bunch of teenagers, all around Marinette and Alya's age, they all wore snug green shirts with black paw prints on them, which Marinette guessed all had different numbers on the back, they all wore short black shorts, and Marinette guessed that they were a volleyball team, but she knew all the teams, because she beat them all, so who were these people? 

The man straightened his Italian suit, and stepped toward Marinette, with the volleyball team following him, as Marinette observed. 

"Hello, do you have anything on the lower carbs side?" the man asked,

"Yes, we have a carrot cupcake with cream cheese frosting" Marinette replied pointing to the carrot cupcake.

"Did you say cheese?" the man asked. Marinette nodded and asked,

"Are you guys a volleyball team?" the man nodded and responded with,

"Yes, we just moved here", those simple five words shocking Marinette. She thought,  _Could this be the team I am going to meet this afternoon?_   

"Oh" Marinette blushed, "I'm part of the Ladybugs, I'm sure you've heard of them" the man nodded and he looked completely shocked

"W-Wait, is that-" the man stuttered as he choked on his words, then he very quietly he finished, "Tikki's team?", Marinette nodded, and one of the boys stopped next to the man.

The boy confidently held a volleyball tucked under his arm, his stature making him seem just above the average height that he was, with bright green eyes that were not quite as startling as the mans', and neatly combed golden hair. Marinette had to admit, he was cute. He held out his hand for a handshake,

"I'm Adrien, the captain of the Chat Noirs" He said smiling.

"I-I'm Marinette and this is Alya" Marinette shook Adrien's hand, causing them both to blush, Marinette looking bright like a tomato. Adrien introduced the rest of his team to Marinette and Alya, including the man with the Italian suit/the owner/the coach, whose name was Plagg.

"Are you on the team as well?" Nino, one of the 'Chat Noirs' asked Alya. Alya nodded,

"You kidding me?! I'm the most important!"

"You're the captain?" Adrien asked Alya

"She wishes!" Marinette laughs, the looks at Adrien and blushes. 

"So, did you want the carrot cupcakes?" Marinette asked while Alya was chatting away with Nino "Yes please" Plagg said "Could I also get a cheese danish" Marinnette nodded as she put that in for the order "And some croissants!" Adrien added as he looked at the display cases, and Marinette blushed. 

Marinette handed Plagg his order of the cheese danish, and the carrot cupcakes for the team. She separately handed Adrien his croissants, and when their fingers touched Marinette blushed furiously, and she didn't notice that Adrien had a light blush on his cheeks as well.

"Thanks for coming!" Marinette called as the 'Chat Noirs' exited the bakery "See you this afternoon!" Adrien and Nino waved at Marinette and Alya.

"So, you and Adrien, huh?" Alya asked Marinette when the 'Chat Noirs' were gone "What?! No!" Marinette deeply blushed, then said "What about you and Nino?" Alya glared at Marinette "You just did that to get back at me! Didn't you?" Marinette just smiled at Alya, innocently.

"Seriously, girl do you have a crush on the captain of the Chat Noirs?" Alya genuinely asked Marinette "I don't know, I stutter around him, and I blush constantly" Marinette blushed just thinking of it. "Why didn't we tell them you were captain?" Alya asked Marinette "I don't know!" Marinette chuckled "I guess, it slipped my mind! Now it will surprise them" "Too busy thinking about Adrien?" Alya mocked Marinette "Says the girl who talked to Nino, the entire time he was here!" Marinette stuck her tongue out at Alya, and Alya just laughed. 

"C'mon! Let's go get ready for this afternoon!" Alya smiled as her and Marinette walked upstairs to Marinette's room, as Marinette thought of being able to see Adrien again, just that afternoon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adrien!" Nino exclaimed as they walked away from the bakery "You just met her, and you fall in love with her!"

"Who are you talking about?" Adrien asked Nino.

"You know... the girl you were making goo-goo eyes at all morning, and you even blushed!"

"Huh... you're talking! You totally like that Alya girl!" Adrien snapped.

"Adrien... you could tell the way she was blushing she likes you too" Nino whispered back.

"Really?" Adrien wondered.

"See you do like her!" Nino concluded.

"And you like Alya! Come on, she might like you back!" Adrien tried, smirking.

"Stop changing the subject, dude!" Nino exclaimed, figuring out what Adrien was doing.

"Ugh... I don't like this" Adrien grumbled as Nino casually laughs.  

They were both interrupted by a high-pitched screech. It was Chloe.  

"ADRIKINS!!!" She grabbed Adrien's arm and dragged him away from Nino.

"Aren't you excited for this afternoon!?" She stuck her lips out, as if she was waiting for a kiss.

"Yeah!" Adrien agreed, "I am really excited to meet the other teams!" Chloe looked at Adrien as if that wasn't what she was talking about. Luckily, right before she was about to speak, Plagg said "You all get ready for this afternoon, and get settled into your hotel rooms! I've got matters I have to attend to", the way that Plagg stated that worried Adrien, but he reminded himself that Plagg could take care of himself. Adrien separated himself from Chloe by saying, "I've got to get to my hotel room, boys are in different rooms, of course", scratching the back of his neck shyly. He ran off to go find Nino and get ready for the afternoon, to meet with the other teams, and to see Marinette again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed the story so far! Don't forget to leave comments on any ideas, or mistakes in my writing! Have a nice day or night!


End file.
